The present invention relates to a portable table, such as the type used for picnics and camping, and more particularly to a combined portable table and hand truck which is particularly adapted for use as a picnic or camping table and for transporting picnicking and camping equipment and supplies.
Collapsible, lightweight picnic tables have found wide utility, primarily for use in leisure time activities, such as picnics and camping. While the conventional picnic table is portable in the sense that it can be carried from place to place, and is storable in a collapsed condition, transportion of the table for more than short distances without the aid of a vehicle to transport the table becomes burdensome. Additionally, while the conventional picnic table can be carried, it is an additional burden when other equipment and supplies, for example, chairs, coolers, food, beverages, dinnerware, utensils, etc., must also be carried to the site at which the table is to be used. Hence, the transportation of the conventional picnic table for more than a short distance is impractical unless additional vehicular means or several persons are available to transport the table, supplies and other equipment to the desired site.